lorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Number Seven (Marina)
Untill Seven was eleven years old, she and her Cepan have been going from country to country, mostly st Three are dead. He is Number Four. D.J. Caruso ("Eagle Eye," "Disturbia") helms a suspense-thriller about an extraordinary young man, John Smith (Alex Pettyfer), who is a fugitive on the run from ruthless enemies sent to destroy him. Changing his identity, moving from town to town with his guardian Henri (Timothy Olyphant), John is always the new kid with no ties to his past. In the small Ohio town he now calls home, John encounters unexpected, life-changing events—his first love (Dianna Agron), powerful new abilities and a connection to the others who share his incredible destiny. The Power of Six starts off with Marina desperate for news about John Smith. The more she reads stories about the incident at Paradise, Ohio the more she is certain that he is another member of the Garde. But Adelina won't listen to anything she says about John Smith. So far, Marina has 2 legacies, she can breathe under water and see in the dark. And, like all member of the garde, she has telekanesis. At the orphanage, there is a new girl who just lost her parents. Ella is seven years old. Automatically Ella becomes one of Marina's only 2 friends along with a man named Hector. Marina and Ella are looking for Marina's loric chest, just after they find it, some of the other girls from the orphanage found them and they started a fight. The other girls hurt Ella very badly. That is when Marina discovers her third legacy is healing the sick and wounded. Just when Marina tricks Adelina into openning the chest, Mogadorians arrive and an all out hunt begins. Adelina is killed right in front of Marina, and Marina discovers that Ella is a tenth number that nobody knew about. Marina, Hector, Ella, and Ella's Cepan Crayton escape Santa Teresa and head towards a lake. There, Marina also watches Hector die. Number Six arrives just in time and saves them all from the Mogadorians. In The Rise of Nine, Seven is heading to India to look for another member of the Garde with Six, Ten (Ella) and Crayton. In India, they all walk for many hours to the top of a mountain where the reincarnation of Vishnu supposivley is. Their suspicians that Vishnu is Number Eight is confirmed. Eight takes them all to a cave with a Loric stone that can teleport them to any other Loric stone all over the world. Seven, Eight, and Ten are telepoted to the Dulf of Aiden. But they had no idea where Six was. Soon after, Six told Ella through telepacy that she is dying in a desert in New Mexico. After teleporting a couple more times, the three of them end up in New Mexico. There, they meet up with Four, Nine, and Bernie Kosar. The 6 of them head into a government base to rescue Six, and they also rescue Sarah. After fighting hundereds of Mogs including Setrakus Ra for a while, they all escape together.